bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemonade Mouth (soundtrack)
| single 2 = Determinate | single 2 released = | single 3 = Breakthrough | single 3 released = }} Lemonade Mouth is a soundtrack album by the cast of the film of the same name, released on April 12, 2011 by Hollywood Records. The soundtrack peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard 200, number three on the US Top Digital Albums and topped the US Top Soundtracks and US Kid Albums. Elsewhere, it peaked at number 71 in Australia, number 38 in Austria, number 25 in Belgium (Flanders), number 100 in Belgium (Wallonia), number 79 in Netherlands, number 26 in Poland and at number 38 in Spain. In the 2011 year-end charts, the soundtrack ranked at number 87 on the US Billboard 200, number 7 on the US Top Soundtracks and managed to make it into the top 3 of the US Kid Albums. The singles "Somebody", "Determinate" and "Breakthrough" peaked at number 89, 51 and 88 on the US Billboard Hot 100. As of September 2012, the soundtrack had sold 402,000 copies. Album history The Lemonade Mouth pop rock album includes ten original songs by songwriters Aris Archontis, Maria Christensen, Ali Dee, Andy Dodd, Tom Leonard, Jeannie Lurie, Niclas Molinder, Chen Neeman, Joacim Persson, Lindy Robbins, Shridhar Solanki, Shane Stevens, Matthew Tishler, Bryan Todd, Reed Vertelney, Adam Watts, and Adam Hicks. The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records on April 12, 2011. Singles "Somebody" was the first song released and was performed by Bridgit Mendler. It was released on March 4, 2011. It has debuted and peaked at number 89 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Top Heatseekers chart. The music video was released on March 18, 2011. The song has sold 6,000 copies in the first week in the United States according to Nielsen SoundScan. "Determinate" was the second single and was performed by Bridgit Mendler featuring Adam Hicks. It was released on April 15, 2011. The song proved successful out of the three singles, peaking at number 51 on the US Billboard Hot 100, at number 28 on the US Hot Digital Songs, topped the US Billboard Top Heatseekers chart and charting in 2 more countries. The music video was released on the same day the song was released and is a scene of the film. "Breakthrough" was the third and final single and was performed by the Lemonade Mouth cast. It was released on May 2, 2011. The song debuted and peaked at number 88 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number 89 on the US Billboard Top Heatseekers chart. The music video is another scene of the film. Critical reception Christopher Monger of Allmusic gave a review: Based on author Mark Peter Hughes' 2007 novel of the same name, Disney’s Lemonade Mouth follows the exploits of five disgruntled Rhode Island teens who bond during a stint in detention and end up starting a band -- it's kind of like The Breakfast Club with a battle of the bands at the end. With 11 original songs that span teen pop, punk-pop, hip-hop, and rock, Lemonade Mouth (the band) tackle the usual teen subjects (self-esteem, standing by your friends in the face of adversity, following your dreams, being silly) and successfully blend the dewy-eyed romanticism of the Jonas Brothers and the quasi-rebellious angst of early Avril Lavigne, resulting in a winning, if not entirely original, collection of new High School Musical-inspired homeroom anthems. Commercial performance The soundtrack debuted at number 18 on the US Billboard 200. Due to strong sales, the soundtrack moved up thirteen places to reach the top five spot. Then the soundtrack finally peaked at number 4. It has also peaked at number three on the US Top Digital Albums and has topped the US Top Soundtracks and US Kid Albums. Elsewhere, it has peaked at number 71 on the Australian Albums Chart, number 38 on the Austrian Albums Chart, number 25 on the Belgian Albums Chart (Flanders), number 100 on the Belgian Albums Chart (Wallonia), number 79 on the Netherlands Albums Chart, number 26 on the Polish Albums Chart and at number 38 on the Spanish Albums Chart. As of September 2012, the soundtrack has sold 402,000 copies. Track listing Category:Albums